Living bone tissue exhibits a dynamic equilibrium between deposition and resorption of bone. These processes are mediated primarily by two cell types: osteoblasts, which secrete molecules that comprise the organic matrix of bone; and osteoclasts, which promote dissolution of the bone matrix and solubilization of bone salts. In young individuals with growing bone, the rate of bone deposition exceeds the rate of bone resorption, while in older individuals the rate of resorption can exceed deposition. In the latter situation, the increased breakdown of bone leads to reduced bone mass and strength, increased risk of fractures, and slow or incomplete repair of broken bones.
Osteoclasts are large phagocytic multinucleated cells which are formed from hematopoietic precursor cells in the bone marrow. Although the growth and formation of mature functional osteoclasts is not well understood, it is thought that osteoclasts mature along the monocyte/macrophage cell lineage in response to exposure to various growth-promoting factors. Early development of bone marrow precursor cells to preosteoclasts are believed to mediated by soluble factors such as tumor necrosis factor-.alpha. (TNF-.alpha.), tumor necrosis factor-.beta. (TNF-.beta.), interleukin-1 (IL-1), interleukin-4 (IL-4), interleukin-6 (IL-6), and leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF). In culture, preosteoclasts are formed in the presence of added macrophage colony stimualting factor (M-CSF). These factors act primarily in early steps of osteoclast development. The involvement of polypeptide factors in terminal stages of osteoclast formation has not been extensively reported. It has been reported, however, that parathyroid hormone stimulates the formation and activity of osteoclasts and that calcitonin has the opposite effect, although to a lesser extent.
Recently, a new polypeptide factor, termed osteoprotegerin (OPG), has been described which negatively regulated formation of osteoclasts in vitro and in vivo (see co-owned and co-pending U.S. Ser. Nos. 08/577,788 filed Dec. 22, 1995, 08/706,945 filed Sep. 3, 1996, and 08/771,777, filed Dec. 20, 1996, hereby incorporated by reference; and PCT Application No. WO96/26271). OPG dramatically increased the bone density in transgenic mice expressing the OPG polypeptide and reduced the extent of bone loss when administered to ovariectomized rats. An analysis of OPG activity in in vitro osteoclast formation revealed that OPG does not interfere with the growth and differentiation of monocyte/macrophage precursors, but more likely blocks the differentiation of osteoclasts from monocyte/macrophage precursors. Thus OPG appears to have specificity in regulating the extent of osteoclast formation.
OPG comprises two polypeptide domains having different structural and functional properties. The amino-terminal domain spanning about residues 22-194 of the full-length polypeptide (the N-terminal methionine is designated residue 1) shows homology to other members of the tumor necrosis factor receptor (TNFR) family, especially TNFR-2, through conservation of cysteine rich domains characteristic of TNFR family members. The carboxy terminal domain spanning residues 194-401 has no significant homology to any known sequences. Unlike a number of other TNFR family members, OPG appears to be exclusively a secreted protein and does not appear to be synthesized as a membrane associated form.
Based upon its activity as a negative regulator of osteoclast formation, it is postulated that OPG may bind to a polypeptide factor involved in osteoclast differentiation and thereby block one or more terminal steps leading to formation of a mature osteoclast.
It is therefore an object of the invention to identify polypeptides which interact with OPG. Said polypeptides may play a role in osteoclast maturation and may be useful in the treatment of bone diseases.